


Telly Learns About Polyamory

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Polyamory AU [2]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: (Do Telly and Big Bird count as cute kids? They're kid Muppets), Canon Character of Color, Cute Kids, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Telly is startled to learn that many of the adults are dating each other, but a conversation with the six of them and Big Bird helps him to understand.





	Telly Learns About Polyamory

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place probably a few months after Big Bird Learns about Polyamory.

Telly sat on one of the large crates that always seemed to be in the arbor and watched Big Bird roller skate.

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach you some tricks?" Big Bird asked Telly.

Telly shook his head. "No. I just know I would fall down and hurt myself."

"Okay then." Big Bird said. "Suit yourself."

Big Bird stopped skating to let Bob, Luis, and David walk past.

"Where are you going?" Big Bird asked them.

"We're going to go see that new movie." Bob told him, gesturing with his right hand. The left was entwined with Luis' right.

"Oh okay. Have fun on your date." Big Bird said.

"Thanks, Big Bird," Luis said.

"We will," added David, holding Luis' other hand.

Telly stared as the three men walked off together, still holding hands.

" _What_ was _That_?" He asked Big Bird feeling shocked. This wasn't something he'd ever seen before. "Wh... wh... what did you mean _date_?"

"That's when people who are dating go out together and have a good time." Big Bird told Telly cheerfully as he continued to roller skate around the arbor.

"I know _that,_ " Telly said. "But I thought Bob was dating Linda and David was dating Maria."

"That's right," Big Bird said. "But the five of them are also dating each other. And Olivia."

"How is that possible!?" Telly cried. "Won't they get all angry and upset with each other?"

Big Bird laughed. "No. They love each other."

"Can they _do_ that? Can you have enough love for that many people?"

"Sure. Like how Buffy can love both me and Cody. They can all love each other and still have love left over."

While Telly pondered this, Maria, Linda, and Olivia walked down the steps of the 123 building. They weren't holding hands, but they were signing to each other and laughing.

"Hi Big Bird, Hi Telly." Maria said. Olivia echoed the greeting. Linda waved, which Telly knew meant "hello."

“Hi!” Big Bird said cheerfully.

“Are you in love with each other?” Telly asked, forgetting to include a greeting.

Olivia laughed as she translated for Linda. Linda smiled.

Maria nodded. “Yes, we are, Telly.”

“And with Bob, and David, and Luis?” He said.

“ _Yes, with them too,_ ” signed Linda.

“And you don't get upset with each other?” Telly asked.

“Of course not,” Big Bird put in before any of the women could respond. “They're too happy for that.”

The three women exchanged glances.

"Everybody gets upset with each other sometimes Telly," Olivia said. "But when you love someone," she put an arm around Linda, who was nearest. "You work it out. We talk to each other a lot."

"And," Maria added. "We try to discuss whatever is bothering us before it becomes a big problem. Then we can figure out what to do to make it better."

“So, you never have any fights?” Telly asked, feeling calmer.

“ _Well Telly_ ,” Linda signed while Maria interpreted. “ _It’s always possible that we might have a fight. But it’s worth the risk to be together._ ”

Olivia smiled reassuringly at Telly. “I heard once that when multiple people are in love they’re like a constellation. When we’re together we form a beautiful picture. We’re all wonderful on our own, but as a group we become something even better.”

“That’s really pretty,” Big Bird said.

Telly agreed. “I like that.”

“Olivia, that was beautiful,” Maria said, kissing her on the cheek.

Linda smiled at Olivia, but tapped her wrist, a sign Telly recognized as “ _time_.”

Maria nodded, “Linda’s right, we’re going to be late. Did we answer your questions Telly?”

“I think so,” Telly said.

“If you have any more questions, you can always ask,” Maria said. She rested her hand on Linda’s back as the three women turned to head down the street, waving goodbye over their shoulders.

“Bye!” Big Bird and Telly chorused after them.

“You know what Big Bird?” Telly said after a moment.

“What Telly?” Big Bird asked curiously.

“I think I will learn to skate like you after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters T and C and by the number 8.
> 
> I was watching a clip where Telly worries about people running out of love and all I could think was that his reaction to polyamory would be hilarious. So I wrote it.
> 
> Bob and David going to the movies together has happened at least twice, and one of those times looked a lot like date to me. Also, one of the biggest reasons I ship Bob/Luis is that one time they held hands for what felt like an overly long time. So, I put both of those things in this story.
> 
> A date is when people are dating: Thanks for that excellent example of shaped like itself Big Bird.
> 
> The constelation bit is inspired by da-pigeon-queen.tumblr.com’s post “Today I learned that a group o people in a polyamorous relationship is called a constellation and I think it’s the cutest thing coz it makes me think these people are stars who gravitated towards each other thus forming a beautiful image that is their love.”
> 
> I have no idea where the women are going. I’d love to hear guesses though.
> 
> Telly decided that he’s willing to learn some skating tricks because he’s been thinking about what Linda said, about how the possibility of fighting is worth the risk to be together. Maybe the risk of falling down is worth it in order to have fun.
> 
> Hemingway tells me that I have 33 adverbs in this story, but it also thinks that "Telly" is an adverb, so I suspect the actual number is much lower.


End file.
